600 - 632
Num Pod Color Nickname Short Description Episode 600 Blue Woops A purple, skinny, Stitch-like experiment with huge yellow buckteeth, a football-shaped head with three short white-tipped antennae and a short white-tipped tail. Designed to be indestructible and able to do anything and has all the powers of Stitch, but is a klutz who accidentally bumps into everything. The only thing he can say is, of course, "woops." His one true purpose is being a valued member of Pleakley’s bowling team (because the one thing he can actually do is knock things over, including bowling pins). 224 601 Blue Kixx A large, purple, muscular, beastly, Stitch/Tasmanian Devil-like creature with bulky legs and torso, four strong arms with three fingers on each paw, a blue oval spot on each elbow, short ears, hardly any neck, a wide mouth, a round nose, and black eyes. He stands on 2 feet 8 inches tall and weighs 78.3 lbs. Designed to be a bully with special kickboxing skills. His one true place is teaching kickboxing, and has his own instructional video entitled "Kickboxing with Kixx". He is voiced by Frank Welker. 103 602 Blue Sinker A small, purple shark/lizard-like experiment designed to destroy and sink enemy ships with its large dorsal fin. His one true place is at a Japanese restaurant where he uses his large fin to cut up vegetables and fillet fish for the chefs to make sushi. 124 603 Blue Zap A bright yellow, living laser beam and has lightning-shaped antennae, dark blue eyes, and a small limbless dog-like body. He was caught by Gantu with the help of experiment 627 in "627", but was later rescued in "Snafu". Also is mistaken for "Sparky" 123 604 Yellow Houdini A whitish-tan rabbit-like experiment with four brown spots on each elbow and knee, pink mark on his chest and stomach, purple markings on his back and ear tips and a little face with a small mouth, dark pink nose, and huge black eyes. Designed to make anything disappear with a blink of his huge eyes, though he can also make them re-appear. He is named after Harry Houdini. His one true place is as a Hollywoodmagician. He is voiced by Grey DeLisle. 119, Leroy & Stitch 605 Blue Warpstron A red-pink weiner dog-like experiment with a purple head, pink chest big ears on the end of skinny stubs on the side of his head and a big orange nose. He is designed to warp you into the future. Leroy & Stitch 606 Blue Holio A small, red, chipmunk-like creature with a large mouth, two thin antennae, and three thin back spines. Designed to create a matter-sucking black hole. His one true place is in construction, clearing up waste. He is voiced by Frank Welker. 116,Leroy & Stitch 607 Blue Launch A tan naked mole rat-like experiment with four spines on his back. Designed to warp the fabric of time and space, causing the entire universe to collapse upon itself. 607 itself never actually appeared in the series, but he was the pod on the sandcastle in 627.Experiment 607 was never activated out of its pod until Leroy& Stitch because Jumba thought it was to risky. Rufus the Mole Rat was mistaken for this experiment in the Lilo & Stitch/Kim Possible crossover episode until Stitch identified him as not being one of the "cousins". He is voiced by Nancy Cartwright 123, 208,Leroy & Stitch 608 Blue Slugger A small, yellow, pterosaur-like experiment. Designed to deflect projectiles with his tail shaped like a baseball bat. His one true place is as a coaching assistant for Little League baseball. 139 Leroy & Stitch 609 Green Heat A red dog-like creature that can fire heat from a large black oval in his forehead. Heat was captured by Gantu, but rescued by Lilo and Stitch in "Snafu". 126, Leroy & Stitch 610 Blue Witch A purple bat/ghost like experiment. The back of her head is shape like a cone and is curved at the bottom resembling a witch hat, her ears are small bat wings. Her eyes are blue and she has eye lashes. Her stomach is light purple and her chest has a yellow heart. Her witch like hat head has a pattern of purple and then light purple stripes. To complete her function of being an evil witch she can take possession of others turning them into evil witches. She has magical powers that help help her be an evil witch. Stitch! 611 Blue El Fin (Doomsday) A purple bat-like experiment about three feet tall with two blue jewels for eyes with no legs, a red jewel on his chest, a reptilian face with a wide mouth and round nose. Designed to make the universe implode when Jumba speaks the password. Fortunately, Jumba forgot the password. Called the "ultimate weapon experiment", Gantu thought that he had 611's pod in "Houdini" but he was actually reading 119's pod upside down. He is a super adaptive shape-shifter. He can alter his shape, size, adapting to many situations; he can enhance strength levels, generate clones that he controls mentally, has advance programming and has. His different forms have different strengths and weaknesses. The more clones he makes the weaker they become, since he has to focus to control them all.He was dehydrated back into his pod form because he was too evil to be turned good .His original name was Doomsday, but this was changed due to a copyright issue. 119, Leroy & Stitch 612 Blue Blandzilla A red dinosaur like-experiment with a giraffe-like neck, an alligator-like tail, round spikes on his back and two spines on the back of his head. Designed to terrorize cities like godzilla from Godzilla and Reptar from the rugrats. Lilo & Stitch 2-Disc: Special Edition, Leroy & Stitch 613 Yellow Yaarp A small, blue, dog/Dupe-like experiment with droopy, Drowsy-like ears, but with darker tips instead of stripes, four arms and a megaphone-like antennae on his head. Designed to make a literally deafening sonic blast. After Pleakley captured him because Stitch could not, he named him with a word from his native planet. Yaarp found his one true place as an alien invasion alarm and a buzzer for the hula school. He is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Leroy & Stitch 614 Blue Gunner A small, bluish teal-grey dinosaur/salamander-like experiment about two inches taller than Evile (627) with a roughly reptilian face with wide mouth, four small yellow eyes, a round nose, a small round body with lean chest, slightly round abdomen, little arms and legs with small hands and feet with dull nails, three sharp toes on each foot, some dinosaur qualities, long tail, black markings on his back, thunderbolt-shaped rabbit-like ears sharped at the ends, growing out from near the back of his head rather than near the top of sides, a cape, a blue shirt and two horns on his head, instead of hair. He also has a type of Alien/chameleon-like tongue that shoots blue plasma blasts, and two extra, retractable arms. Designed to be unbeatable with weapons and to destroy everything! He has very good eyesight and hearing, run at speeds of up to 70 miles per hour, is very intelligent and rather sarcastic. Seen in pod form in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch special feature the experiment profiler. Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch 615 Blue Yogee A brown bear-like experiment with a huge nose, 2 antennae on his head, a green hat and tie, based on Yogi Bear. Designed to steal picnics. Leroy & Stitch 616 Blue Joey A red kangaroo-like experiment with 2 spikes running down his back and 2 rabbit-like ears. Designed to jump across planets. Leroy & Stitch 617 Blue Plasmoid A large green scorpion-like creature with a pincer-less tail. Designed to shoot explosive balls of plasma from his tail. Revealed with Dupe (344), Thresher (544), Hammerface (033), and Heat (609). 617 was sent to Dr. Hämsterviel, but was rescued in "Snafu". 126 618 Blue Crystallene A tall and thin purple Angel (624)-like experiment with long crossed, ears, a large nose, small eyes and a thin body designed to turn things into crystals, rubies, diamonds, and gems. Leroy & Stitch 619 Blue Splodyhead A small red, six-legged reptilian dog-like creature with a red-purple-striped horn on his head, brick-red markings on his forehead and back, short red-orange-tipped ears, blue eyes with red-purple spots around them and a hole-like nose that shoots fiery plasma blasts, as well as being able to see in the dark, has heat vision, targeting scanner, zoom in/out abilities, and climb on walls and ceilings. He can't swim and can't use cannon hurt badly. His one true place is with David, lighting luau torches. He apparently comes over to Lilo's house, as shown in 'Slushie'. He helped to fight Slushie with fire against ice. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was later modified by Hamsterviel to shoot purple stinking blasts. 117 Leroy & Stitch 620 Yellow Page A light brown, Stitch-like experiment with small bird-like wings, tiny claws, fluffy fur, darker fur tuft than the main color, a large, short, bushy tail and blue-green eyes. Possession of any other living being. Leroy & Stitch 621 Blue Chopsuey A green, skinny Stitch look-alike with a spiky yellow Mohawk and two prominent fangs jutting from his lower jaw. He has all of Stitch's powers and is jealous of all the attention Stitch gets. In the Playstation 2 game Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 he steals the DNA that Stitch collects for Jumba, mutating into a stronger form. The plot of this game has since been retconned from canon continuity due to the events depicting Stitch being apprehended immediately after his creation in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch. However, 621 could still have the same physical appearance and personality. He is both very physical and well-equipped. His weapons include Jet-Pack, Grapple-Gun, rocket-launching Big Gun, and Freeze Gun. He also has the strange ability to mutate when power is charged at most extreme. He also dresses in a brown uniform. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626, Leroy & Stitch 622 Red Jumby Jumby is designed to be Jumba's clone, but he is smaller than him and only speaks alien! He is Jumba's Mini Me! A purple smaller version of Jumba with 5 spikes running down his back, longer ears and dark purple back markings resembling a vial and one of those explosions shaped like a mushroom. He is voiced by Jason Marsden. Leroy & Stitch 623 Purple Trainer A red-orange Spats (397)-like experiment with lighter splotches of fur adorning the top of his head, shoulders and knees, a large head, a smaller tail and a Stitch (626)-like body with a tie-shaped marking covering his chest and stomach. Designed to be a master of all combat skills but failed because though he know all combat skills he only uses judo. Leroy & Stitch 624 Blue Angel A pink shapely female experiment with a strong feminine resemblance to Stitch, with two long tendril-like violet-tipped antennae, violet-tipped ears, small eyelashes, white V-shaped symbol, slightly larger chest puffed out and two dark pink back markings; one on the back of her head resembles Stitch and other on her back is an upside-down heart (originally upside-down heart-shaped or sometimes gone). Can sing a song that turns "good" experiments (i.e. rehabilitated experiments) to "bad" (i.e. evil), though it also worked on Jumba. Stitch and Reuben are immune to the song's effect, as they were created after she was. The spell can be reversed by Angel singing the song backwards or by playing a recording of her song in reverse. Angel speaks with a soft Scottish accent. She depends mostly on laser-whips/swords, but is also capable physically with acrobatic reflexes and antennae. She also dresses in a purple uniform. She has a romantic relationship with Stitch and is the closest one to him, along with Reuben. Angel's one true place is with Lilo and Stitch. She is voiced by Tara Strong. 125, 215, 226, Leroy & Stitch 625 Blue Reuben A golden, chubbier version of Stitch with short ears that flop down at the sides of his head, three small antennae that look like a tuft of fluffy fur, pointed fingers, short stumpy legs, hourglass-shaped marking on his back and two flat teeth sticking out of his mouth and overlapping his bottom lip as well as two extra, retractable arms, three retractable spines tipped with white and a very dark gold that run down his back (the first spine is the shortest, then longest, then medium) and sharp retractable claws on his front and back paws (middle paws only have claws out) (in the Disney Adventures Magazine Comics before Lilo & Stitch, he was blue). Designed to have all the powers of Stitch, but is too lazy to use them. Only referred to as 625 in the series and Stitch! The Movie, was finally named Reuben by Lilo during Leroy & Stitch. He loves sandwiches and speaks English with a hint of a Brooklyn accent. Obviously, he is too lazy for much physical combat and therefore has a huge slew of sandwich-based weapons (including the shuriken-like carrot sandwich). He also dresses in a orange uniform. Reuben serves as Gantu's wisecracking sidekick during the series. After receiving his name and working alongside Lilo in Leroy & Stitch, he found his one true place alongside a newly recommissioned (and redeemed) Captain Gantu as his Galley Officer. He is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Disney Adventures Magazine, Most episodes, Stitch! The Movie, Leroy & Stitch 626 Blue Stitch Stitch is a blue, koala/french bulldog-like experiment with with light blue patches around his eyes, and a light blue patch running from under his chin down to his stomach, two dark blue marking; one on the back of his head, and the other on his back, large rabbit-like ears, a wide mouth with sharp teeth and a long pink tongue, a domed round navy nose that rests in the center of his face between large black, tear-shaped eyes, a small, short, stubby tail that juts out from his rear, clawed hands and stubby legs that have shorter claws themselves, two nose wrinkles, one chin wrinkle, three tuffs of sharp hair on top of his head and on his chest as well as two extra, retractable arms, three retractable spines tipped with white and a very dark navy that run down his back (the first spine is the shortest, then longest, then medium), sharp retractable claws on his front and back paws (middle paws only have claws out) and two retractable antennae on his head. He stands on 3 feet 5 inches tall and weighs 120 lbs. Designed to be abnormally strong, virtually indestructible, super intelligent and very mischievous. He can think faster than a supercomputer, be fireproof and bulletproof, can spit acid, can hear in different hearing levels, can see in the dark, can jump really high, can climb up walls and walk on ceilings, can roll into a ball/buzzsaw, have super sight, smell and hearing, night-vision and heat-sensing vision, be invincible to guns, bombs, blades, lasers, lava, acid and plasma, can hear something from 3 thousand miles away, can smell scents up to 9 miles away, can spot everything from 10 miles away, can puncture anything with his claws and teeth, has regurgitated food, and even taken it out of his stomach by hand, can withstand low pressures, secretes a form of venom from his three back spines, and lift objects 3000 times his own weight (but not an ounce more). His only weakness is water, as he cannot swim due to his molecular density. He is mostly physical, but also has four basic plasma guns on hand. He also dresses in a red uniform. When he becomes good, he has a heart of gold. His one true place is, of course, as Lilo's "dog." He is the first experiment to be created without Dr. Hämsterviel's funding. He is the most successful experiment Jumba has made. He's also the main character and hero in the series and in the movies. He is voiced by Chris Sanders. All episodes and movies and magazines 627 Blue Evile A red and yellow, conehead, purple-nosed, monstrous experiment that looks like a bigger, badder, and worse-mannered version of Stitch, with the same face expression, ear notches at the top of each ear, a wiry body, dark eyes, four extra retractable arms, four retractable spines tipped with white and a very dark red that run down his back (the first and last spine are the shortest, the second spine is the longest, then medium), black sharp retractable claws on his front and back paws, retractable antennae, and an extra retractable head as well. He also has a type of Alien-like outstretchable mouth. He is completely physical with no weaponry. He is the first experiment to be created on Earth with limited alien technology and without Dr. Hämsterviel's funding and serves as Stitch's bitter, villainous rival. Designed to have all the powers/strengths of Stitch and 20 other experiments, but none of their weaknesses, and absolutely no ability to turn to good. All 627 can say is "evil". 627 was mostly stronger and healthier than Stitch. 627's other powers include telekinesis, electricity, plasmashoot and icebreath. His only apparent weakness is his loud, uncontrollable laughter. He also dresses in a green uniform. Even though seemingly "indestructible", 627 was outwitted and dehydrated back into an experiment pod by Stitch and Lilo, using a commercially-available home food dehydrator, and he had been dehydrated for three years. After this, he did not appear again except for in a video recording in "Mrs. Hasagawa's Cats/Ace" and a dream sequence in "Remmy". He is voiced by Chris Sanders. 123 628 Blue ????? Created after Stitch defeated 627. Seen only in pod form at the end of "627" as Jumba locked it away in a vault, saying "Perhaps I will have better luck next time" 123 629 ?????? Leroy Stitch's evil twin, with rougher red fur, frilly ears, yellow teeth, bent antennae, three bent spines on his back, a fluffy tail, and a slightly deeper voice as well as two extra, retractable arms and retractable claws on his front and back paws. Jumba started creating him from a template similar to Stitch, until Dr. Hämsterviel captured him and forced him to make a "new version" of 626. Designed to have all of Stitch's powers, but he also has the ability to disguise himself as Stitch by changing his fur color from red to blue (Dr. Hämsterviel hates the color blue, so told Jumba to make it red to match his cape) and instantly regrow his fur. Leroy is also very physical, but also with plasma gun. He also dresses in a blue uniform. After naming him "Leroy", Dr. Hämsterviel used a cloning machine to create an army, then sent the original Leroy down to Earth to capture the 624 experiments remaining there. Fortunately, Jumba secretly programmed a failsafe into Leroy before he was charged: If Leroy (or his clones) hears the song Aloha Oe, his nervous system will shut down. After his defeat, Leroy and his clones are all placed in jail with Hämsterviel. Leroy's number was never mentioned in the movie, (Jumba tries to call him "627" as mentioned on the Disney website, but Gantu reminds him that he's already made experiment 627) he is known as 628 on some commercials. He is voiced by Chris Sanders. He and all his clones are sent to jail at the end of the movie, where they are seen happily dancing to Jailhouse Rock. Leroy & Stitch 628 ?????? Tickle-Tummy A round, pink experiment with rabbit-like ears, no legs, a clownish face, two hands with long fingers and a large patterned torso, which she uses to jump really high. It is assumed that her primary function is to tickle people, since she tickled Reuben into hysterics after he denied being ticklish. She was caught by Gantu and rescued in "Snafu". Tickle Tummy's number is unknown, though she was called 275 (a number taken by Wormhole) in Japan. Snafu 631 ??? Tryhead 631 is red in color and has three heads. Each head breathes something different. The first head breathes fire, the second head breathes lightening and the third head breathes acid. 631 has all of the powers of Stitch and has ten arms. He also has five spines running down his back and a pointy tip at the end of his long tail. 632 Razo 632 is a yellow,gold colored experiment that resembles stitch in appearence but not in personality. He has all the powers of stitch and plus one extra ability. He can turn his whole body into an invunrable metaliold and he can do the same with his arms up only they turn into dagger like shards of metal which he can use against his opponent.